


Genuine and Absolute

by pinkheichou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Love, M/M, Married Couple, Romantic Fluff, eren and farlan are so in love with each other i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 09:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10510860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkheichou/pseuds/pinkheichou
Summary: Eren blinked at first, stunned, but his face lit up to a smile soon. This was enough for him to grasp the affectionate blessing that came with Farlan. It made it hard for Eren not to love that person. He didn’t want it any different. That man was his anchor. His life, his love, even somehow a bit Eren himself. Ice to dim Eren’s inner fire.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Eren's birthday. EreFar because why not. I love that ship.
> 
> Song mentioned in the fic is called ['True Love'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CQoObtJ4K8s) by Tom Odell.

“This is so delicious.” Eren took another generous bite of his piece of chocolate cake—the one Farlan baked for him on his birthday today; spent hours to create that three-story calorie bomb and a couple of blueberry cupcakes with chocolate frosting. As he still chewed on that cake, having released yet another moan of delight whenever he’d shove the next piece into his mouth, he took a forkful of his cupcake now and - surprise, surprise - let out a satisfied moan, eyes closing in the process. “You’re the best, Farlan. You did so well with these. I can’t have enough of them. So delicious.” he said, enthused, with a full mouth, but he himself didn’t mind that. And Farlan let Eren’s manner slide.

Eren was sat between Farlan’s legs on the couch, back resting comfortably on his husband’s broad chest, and Farlan’s legs surrounded Eren almost completely. Wrapping him with boundless love. Farlan, who had been watching Eren eat and melt to the taste of the cake and trail off to a sphere of blissful pleasance, chuckled softly and his heart warmed up at the thought of having accomplished to sweeten Eren’s birthday; even in the literal sense. He adjusted his hold around Eren’s hips, and Eren shifted a bit as well. “I’m glad you like it.” He pressed a chaste kiss on hair that had a similar colour to the cake he made. “At least now I could gift you with something.”

“I told you that I don’t need anything. No presents. I’m fine the way everything is. However, I really appreciate your efforts to bake me a cake. It turned out excellent. Was this your first try?”

“Yes.”

“Wow.” Eren took another bite, chewed, was caught in his own pleasant thoughts, hummed and tilted his head as far back as possible to gleam a radiant smile at Farlan before his face leant to him to give him a kiss.

Farlan returned the smile, though not as bright - it was more decent and expressed cool tenderness -, and his face lowered to Eren’s, their lips meeting in the middle.

Eren was smiling even when they were kissing and he didn’t care much about doing it properly, which didn’t make the kiss a clean one, but despite of everything it felt beautiful on Farlan’s lips and his whole body was blessed with Eren’s sweet touch. As though the kiss had become a soulless entity and lived inside Farlan from now on to make him remember every day of this moment that actually wasn’t that special. It was Eren’s birthday, yes. However, this wasn’t the first time they kissed, the first time they embraced, the first time they were cuddled up together to spent time in hazy silence; just the two of them, now and forever. Till death would do thee apart.

There had been layers of chocolate glazing sticking to Eren’s lips and when he and Farlan parted the latter was granted with an afterglow of that sugary taste. He swept his tongue across his lips to catch every bit of Eren’s flavour; his very own taste and the one of that cake.

“You’re cute. I love you.” A sense of deep and devoted affection fluttering in his chest, Farlan’s fingers tipped Eren’s messy locks, with his hair it was as though someone was trying to tame a wild beast, and brushed some strands behind his ear to which the other noticed the care he was treated with and tilted his head to the touch. Until it met with a shoulder.

Eren’s voice was muffled by Farlan’s shirt and the words spilling through sounded timid but smooth. “I love you, too.”

He switched his head to the opposite side then, hand still carrying the plate and he went on devouring every bite of Farlan’s gift. He had made it for him, had actually taken precious time to make Eren a little present, and Eren wanted to take in every bit of the fondness that was mingled with the sweet. He could sense it physically—sense how Farlan’s efforts wanted to be recognized. Like little bugs forcing attention upon someone.

“Thank you.” Eren murmured, and finished his cupcake, all the while having gazed at the night sky from the grand windows on one side of their living room. There was also the door leading to their terrace. “Today the night sky seems pretty cloudless, right?” Farlan followed Eren’s gaze, looked up to the vast dark blue that almost appeared pitch black. Billions of tiny dots sprinkled the night, and Eren thought they shone beautifully. So beautiful, it was as if the stars were calling after him. Tugging at his sleeves and dragging him outside. Asking him to admire what mother nature had gifted him with today.

“Yeah, seems so.” Eren hadn’t waited for Farlan’s answer and was already at the window sill, his flahsy green eyes locked with the night, letting it consume him wholly and fuse to one.

And then, as if a spell was broken, Eren flicked his head back at Farlan only to throw another vibrant smile at him and say “Let’s go outside and enjoy the view. It looks really nice.” before he headed fast for the door leading to their terrace, slipping outside like a brisk cat.

That Eren was spontaneous and adventurous at times was nothing new to Farlan. Actually he liked that side of him. He loved every side of Eren because day in and day out he had fallen for each of them and felt like a really proud husband now. Eren wasn’t flawless; had issues sometimes, would show an obnoxious side of himself that he himself hated the most, and he had insecurities about not being enough for Farlan. Sometimes he’d doubt that he was a good husband.

And to all these flaws Farlan would fall in love too, and never regret it. He would also tell Eren - coo into his ear before they would go to sleep - how much he loved him. That he was endlessly happy to be by Eren’s side and lucky to be his husband.

These were things Eren would become weak to—totally and inevitably. Whenever he felt less of a decent husband, Farlan would take those insecurities away from him, ruthless and without any hesitation. Afterwards he’d mend those gaps he had created, putting Eren together carefully and with tender caress.

Their love was real and genuine. Perfect and untouchable. Absolute.

Farlan was leaning against the door frame, a faint smirk decorating his features as his gaze dwelled on Eren’s frame that had an eerie and mysterious appearance in the dim light of the exterior lighting. His back was facing Farlan and his head was tilted up. He definitely seemed to be prettily paralyzed by the starry sky.

It was then that an idea rose to Farlan’s mind. He pulled out his phone and searched for something in particular.

Soon soothing sounds dipped the air as the music slowly started to play. Eren’s attention shifted to Farlan at that noise, his stare curious, lips pressed to a thin line.

Meanwhile, Farlan had approached him, strode with easy steps, and extended an arm to him. His smile radiated like the blinking blots up in the sky. “May I have this dance?”

The singer’s voice then emerged.

_You with the sad eyes_   
_Don’t be discouraged_   
_Oh I realize_   
_Its hard to take courage_   
_In a world full of people_   
_You can lose sight of it all_   
_Darkness inside you_   
_Can make you feel so small_

Eren blinked at first, stunned, but his face lit up to a smile soon. This was enough for him to grasp the affectionate blessing that came with Farlan. It made it hard for Eren not to love that person. He didn’t want it any different. That man was his anchor. His life, his love, even somehow a bit Eren himself. Ice to dim Eren’s inner fire.

“Yeah, of course. You may.”

_But I see your true colours_   
_Shining through_   
_I see your true colours_   
_And that’s why I love you_   
_So don’t be afraid to let them show_   
_Your true colours_   
_True colours_   
_Beautiful_

Eren placed his right hand on Farlan’s palm.

_Show me a smile then_   
_Don’t be unhappy_   
_Can’t remember when_   
_I last saw you laughing_   
_If this world makes you crazy_   
_And you’ve taken all you can bear_   
_You call me up_   
_Because you know I’ll be there_

Farlan kissed every of Eren’s finger, lips brushing over his wedding ring. The sign of their bond.

He held Eren close to his own body, hands stroking over his waist as the other had his arms loosely draped around Farlan’s neck. They began to take steps. Left, right. Forth, back. In sync with the music that engulfed them.

Eren’s face was hidden in Farlan’s crook of neck while Farlan had his chin put softly on Eren’s head.

“Happy Birthday, love.” Farlan’s voice had a deeply soothing effect on Eren. Because he knew that, with Farlan, he could be vulnerable and it wouldn’t harm him in any way. He was safe with him. Safe and sound and in love,

“Thank you, Farlan. Thank you for everything. You’re all I need in my life.”

It would be and understatement to say that Eren could express his honest self in front of him and would get back more love in return. What he was receiving back was undescribable. One had to feel it rather than word it. And Eren felt it with every part of his body.

_And I’ll see your true colours_   
_Shining through_   
_I see your true colours_   
_And that’s why I love you_   
_So don’t be afraid to let them show_   
_Your true colours_   
_True colours are beautiful_

As they danced to the lulling song, spectacular stars were witnesses to two people loving each other wholeheartedly.


End file.
